battlezonefandomcom-20200214-history
Alternate (Campaign)
The Alternate series is a hexalogy of maps made by Martin Bell that take place in an alternate timeline where the Biometal War continued into 1974. This timeline forms a grandfather paradox which causes it and the original timeline to exist in alternating tandem. Alternate was originally created as a trilogy, but Bell decided to expand the storyline he had created with the creation of another set of three maps. These serve to resolve the timeline and reconcile it with the game's main story. Only three of the six maps (Return to Eagle's Nest One, Alternate and Cool Runnings) are included in Battle Grounds, but the complete set is listed below. Synopsis An NSDF detachment lands on a strange biometal moon to investigate it. Intelligence suggests the moon is synthetic and of alien origin. The CCA, however, arrived first and have heavily mined the surface; projections show the CCA will be able to outnumber the NSDF by twenty to one inside one Earth day if allowed to take full control of the moon. Their advantage allowed them to quickly crush the NSDF forces, and the NSDF Recycler, Mobile Unit Factory and Supply Launch Facility are lost, with the force's Commander killed in action. His Lieutenant is awarded an emergency field promotion to replace him, and is ordered to use an incoming convoy of production units to bring what remains of their base back online and destroy all CCA forces in the area. The Field-Commander has been re-assigned to the NSDF Montana-A to recapture the moon from the Soviets. Intelligence suggests the CCA's largest base is on the same site Eagle's Nest One sat at five years previously, and they feel that destroying this would be a major setback to the Russians. To give themselves an advantage, the NSDF have moved the biometalloid into orbit to eclipse the sun form the lunar perspective, but their forces on the surface are discovered before they can launch their surprise assault. The Field-Commander is left to destroy the CCA base without the advantage of surprise. The NSDF have managed to discover the origins of the biometalloid; an alien species called the Ro'chukns, who were attacked by the Furies far into the future created it and harnessed its power to travel back in time and prevent the Americans and Soviets from ever discovering the cthonian relics that led to their creation - since no Furies were created, the NSDF and CCA never formed an alliance and the Biometal War continued long into the 1970s. Unfortunately, CCA forces on the biometalloid's surface also found this information and managed to escape to Achilles with it in tow. The NSDF, fearing that the CCA could use this technology to prevent the NSDF from ever forming, deployed the Black Dogs to Achilles to destroy them, but they have come under heavy assault and the Field-Commander is sent in to reinforce them. It is soon discovered that the CCA forces are preparing a nuclear warhead to destroy the biometalloid on the far side of the planet; the blast would also obliterate Achilles and scatter biometal across the solar system anew. Before the CCA forces on Achilles surrender, their commander uses their nuclear missiles to destroy the Ro'chukn moon. The CCA fractured, and a rebel Soviet faction set up a large base on Titan, which the Field-Commander is ordered to destroy. The attack goes awry, however, and they are left on foot with their forces decimated. Having stolen a CCA bomber, the Field-Commander regroups with his forces and wipes out the Rebel presence on Titan. Following his success on Titan, the Field-Commander is reassigned to Europa on a scouting mission. There, they discover a massive base containing both CCA and NSDF units, and are attacked by unrecognised units. They flee just in time for their own production convoy to arrive, and the attackers suddenly disengage. General Collins informs them the NSDF has managed to acquire one of the units that attached them, and the Field-Commander uses it to destroy the rebel base. With their base on Europa destroyed and their Fury units annihilated, the CCA rebels have been pushed back to Venus. The Field-Commander is dropped onto a massive wall fortifying the CCA base, and steal a Stoli from within. Once the Black Dog Recycler Annihilator arrives, the Field-Commander uses it to destroy the Soviet forces. Missions lastline_shell.png| The Last Line of Defense|link=The Last Line of Defense eagleone_shell.png| Return to Eagle's Nest One|link=Return to Eagle's Nest One alternat_shell.png| Alternate|link=Alternate rebelion_shell.png| Rebellion|link=Rebellion runnings_shell.png| Cool Runnings|link=Cool Runnings a_finale_shell.png| Finale|link=Finale Paradox Explanation The Alternate campaign presents a grandfather paradox in which the effects of time travel event remove a prerequisite that led to said time travel event, threby preventing it from happening and leading to the prerequisite arising again; in the original timeline, the creation of the Furies and their subsequent destruction of the Ro'chukn leads to the aliens travelling back in time to prevent the Furies from being created. Unfortunatley they only succeed in delaying it, the consequences of which led to the Furies completely eradicating them and preventing them from going back in time to delay their creation. This creates an endlessly repeating alternation of two alternate timelines; the prime timeline adhered to by Battlezone and its sequels and the secondary timeline of the Alternate series. Appearances *The Last Line of Defense *Return to Eagle's Nest One *Alternate *Rebellion *Cool Runnings *Finale *Battlezone: Battle Grounds Category:Storyline